


蝴蝶飓风

by RubberBand



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberBand/pseuds/RubberBand





	蝴蝶飓风

是一月份的时候，他们去LA拍《GO》的 MV。

入住宾馆时，经纪人瘫在大堂沙发上，由着精力尚还旺盛的小年轻搁那儿叽叽喳喳猜丁壳儿分配房间。可能这辈子都不知道大家都知他“石头剪刀布”按顺序出的仁俊第一个茫然而不服地败下阵来，被气定神闲赢到终局的渽民行使先权领走。

然而和经纪人谈个话的功夫，再回房间仁俊已不见踪影。靠窗的床铺上背包大敞、散见着二三衣物，床脚躺着开了密码锁的行李箱。渽民换了拖鞋踱过去看看，pad不在，约莫是主人等的无聊跑去串门。  
渽民俯下身把正无辜望他、同物主一样蠢萌的史迪仔帽子调个个儿面向飘窗，新染的焦糖色头发伴随这个动作从耳后垂落，黑亮的眼睛里闪烁着异样光芒。接着，纤长的指节陷入白色被褥上人为的褶皱，仿佛感知到仁俊余留的温度，舌头不自觉地舔舐上腭，那张完美融合了秀致与乖戾 的脸上浮现出一个寥落而餍足的笑来。

也好。

在浴室自我解决时，不可避免地唤出了仁俊的名字，再一次。  
初识时仁俊掩饰失败的害羞、认真回应他的客套问候时浮泛苹果红的可爱脸颊、在他离开那段时间即使得不到回应也执着发来问候、他缺席的红发小狐狸亮晶晶的漂亮眼睛看向摄像头时不自觉流露的撒娇、水手服少年欲遮不能的白嫩大腿内侧……甚至不久前在飞机上，当他在镜头下看过去时那孩子刻意移开的瞳仁，不自觉下落视线看到的微张的嘴唇在之后陷入睡眠时发出的安稳呼吸，一切与仁俊有关的绮念都助增了他此刻龃龉的快感。渽民最后一下潦草地撸动下身，喘息与呻吟崩在欢愉与饮泣之间。  
“仁俊……仁俊……”

我在那些空洞的日子里积聚的对你的空前思念与隐秘欲望，你不知道，也好。

 

将要洗手时，厚重的帘子后却有蓦地有水声先一步传出。

渽民迟到的警觉这才归位，他对着隐有水渍的拉帘沉默半晌，先回身反锁了浴室的门。

慢条斯理拉开帘子后，果不其然看到了捂着嘴巴、眼睛红红缩在浴缸角落不敢出声的仁俊。仁俊甫一接触到渽民喜怒不明的眼眸就短促地惊叫了一声，继而别扭而尴尬的移开了视线……就像不久前在飞机上回避他灼热得近乎赤裸的注视那样。在自己归队以后，仁俊就总是这样躲着，在他有了底气给出回应时，对话框那头仿佛取之不竭的絮絮思念却先一步结束了。在漫长而无望的等候里投入不懈关怀的明明是你，可等我迫不及待地归回你身边后，为什么又总这样躲避呢？

“我……对不起，不小心睡过去了……”  
“不是故意要偷听……”  
仁俊比渽民更加讨厌尴尬的氛围，硬着头皮解释了没两句，就感觉到浴缸内因他人进入而引发的水流涌动。他害怕地抬起头，沉着好看面庞踏进浴缸的渽民撑起锻炼可观的两臂穿过他身侧扶住浴缸边沿，将赤裸的他彻底困进角落动弹不得。然而与这霸道专制行为相反的是，渽民的眼角竟越来越红，低哑的声音听起来也很是委屈：“仁俊是在害怕我吗？”

“我没……”仁俊慌忙矢口否认，他整个身体剧烈颤抖着，思维乱成了浆糊难以支撑逻辑运转。渽民趁机用膝盖插入仁俊的大腿内侧摩挲，比幻想中触感更佳的细滑肌肤让他刚刚纾解过的欲望再次抬头。

“可是我只是喜欢仁俊，这也有错吗？”  
渽民垂着长长的睫毛，多情的眼睛含着三分伤心与七分蛊惑，他亲吻仅仅比他大五个月还不到的哥哥，与此同时轻柔而不容拒绝地拉着那只相对于自己要小太多的手放到身下异常兴奋并不断渗出腺液的肉茎上，一经接触便发出了快慰的叹息，“仁俊帮帮我好不好……”

仁俊好可怜，因为缺席整整一年而令他总想格外照顾的人在利用他的关爱做超过的事情，偏偏渽民好看得过分的脸与泡在蜜罐里的嘴总是无往而不利。仁俊闭上眼睛咬着下唇开始帮渽民机械地上下套弄，“就这一次……”

“好。”渽民得寸进尺地持续贴近仁俊，把对比其他队友娇小得不可思议的仁俊困入自己的胸膛和浴缸角落之间，在仁俊红的要滴血的耳边发出越发粗重的喘息声。不经意似的，他的手从浴缸边沿移至仁俊颤抖的后背，敷衍地安抚了没两下就滑落至纤细的腰肢揉弄了好一番，不想太早惊动敏感的小动物引起反抗，于是前移伸进了仁俊的大腿之间。  
“仁俊也勃起了呢……”渽民仿佛不解似的歪头看他，仁俊迅速涨红了脸，刚下定决心推开这人结束这场荒唐的胡闹就被后背那只并未松懈逡巡的大手按进了渽民温热而宽阔的胸膛，关键部位被渽民的另一只手握住并贴上自己刚刚还在费力取悦的阴茎一起摩擦着。  
仁俊漂亮的杏眼被朦胧的水汽迅速充盈，呼吸声也变得急促而惶然，哭腔在喉咙中酿成细碎的呻吟，脱力的身体在渽民支撑下才不至于整个滑进水底。渽民无限怜爱似的低下头去看仁俊在快感支配中挣扎而迷离的脸颊，他用下巴蹭开仁俊汗湿的黑发，喘息着亲吻心上人。  
“仁俊，仁俊……”

仁俊，仁俊。

渽民从后面抱住尚未从高潮中缓过劲儿来的仁俊，温柔而残忍地进入那个尚未开发完全的紧致甬道。  
“……疼。”仁俊在渽民整个插进去时咬破了嘴唇，沿着脸颊滑落的泪水融入血珠。  
渽民不知所措般含吮仁俊的伤口，“对不起。”  
可那张汗湿的俊美面容分明流露着“亲爱的，你在这一刻真是美得惊心动魄”的意涵。

仁俊眼睛红彤彤的，被渽民与愧疚神情全然不符的、一下比一下重的进攻顶得呻吟声破碎不堪。

总是疼痛才能提醒我们还鲜美地活着。渽民堕入情欲中的面容不再是面向他人无差别展露甜蜜笑容时的清秀雅致，他暴戾得像想要摧毁一切的飓风，却在佯作平静的暴风眼中紧紧抱住仁俊不松手。他们好像明天就要世界毁灭般抵死缠绵，缱绻的水波一圈一圈漾开，没有停歇。

人数无限扩充的队伍可以淡化任何一人的调动争议，不满与伤感只能是难撼大海的水花，说是给予他们无限的可能与消费者无限的选择权，但剖开来看血淋淋的本质呢，不过是为公司利益服务的体制罢了。逐梦的少年无论是离开还是融入，都注定是这场前途不明的实验的牺牲品。

可是他却等候他，在每一个他自以为会被迅速遗忘的日子里。

 

“仁俊，你知道吗……”

“什么？”疲倦的少年在松软温暖的被窝里咕哝着陷入黑甜梦乡。

渽民牵起仁俊的小手处处作吻。你知道你给了我怎样的勇气吗？

水花难以撼动大海，蝴蝶却可煽动飓风。

“你真让我喜欢。”

 

END


End file.
